All Grown Up
by AeroGurl69
Summary: Troy,Gabriella,and the whole gang are about to go to college. They think it's going to be the funnest times of their lives and their right. But it will also be the scariest too. Follow the HSM gang through their trials and tribulations of what poeple call
1. Because Your Beside Me

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own High School Musical and that's all I have to say **

"Troy, Troy wake up." Gabby tried shaking Troy but that didn't work. So she gave him a quick kiss. Troy sat straight up.

"Gabby how'd you get in here." Troy asked.

"Your mom dork."Gabby stated playfully.

"Oh yea." Troy giggled. Troy rubbed his eyes and tried to see striaght. His eyes were crusty from sleep.

"Why are you here so early?" Troy asked.

"It's only 10:30."Gabby replied.

"Why are you here so early?"Troy asked again sarcaistically.

"Cute,but for your info I'm here because we need to go shopping." Gabby said getting annoyed.

"Oh no, I'm not going shopping, I will not be your human shopping cart again." Troy said lying back down and pulling the covers over his head.

Gabby giggled quietly.

"Not that kind of shopping silly. Gabby said. School shopping, cuz if you haven't noticed were starting college in less than a week and I'd like to be prepared." As Gabby said this she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Well why can't we go later, like the day before school starts." Troy questioned.

"You can't go school shopping the day before school starts, everyone knows that." Gabby explained.

"Well I didn't and besides can't you ask Taylor." Troy whined.

"Already did. Her and Chad are in the car." Gabby stated pulling the red comforter off Troy.

"Come on babe, get out of bed." Gabby protested.

"Fine,fine, I'm coming. Just let me get dressed ok." Troy said as he stood up. He then looked Gabby head to toe.

She was wearing a pink baby tee with the words _Science Geek _written on the front.She was also wearing a tiny jean skirt with tons of tiny little frays and pink flip flops. She had on a little pink eye shadow and the diamond heart necklace Troy gave her as a graduation present.

"Stop staring and get dressed." Gabby said as she walked out the door.

Troy throw on a a red Abercrombie shirt and baggy khacki shorts. He slipped on black flip flops and brushed his hair. He grabbed his cell phone and then ran out the door. He hopped in the front seat and then exchanged greetings with Taylor and Chad. Then he turned to kiss Gabby.

"Ewww, babe did you brush your teeth." Gabby said a little grossed out.

"Oops sorry hun." Troy said as he blushed. "Here" Gabby said as she popped a breath mint into Troy's mouth. Chad and Taylor laughed as she did this.

As they arrived at the shopping center Gabby and Troy locked hands. As did Chad and Taylor. They walked inside and got all of their supplies. While walking out they decided to go out to eat later that night. They decided to go to one of the nicest restuarants in town since summer was coming to an end. They drove to Troy's house where Gabby dropped off Troy and Chad. Then Gabby and Taylor decided to go to the mall to buy a new outfit for tonight and some new clothes for college.

Gabby and Taylor bought tons and tons of clothes for school and then went to buy their outfit for dinner. They went into a store called _Iced Star _which was very expensive but had the cutest clothes in Albequrque. Gabby soon spotted a perfect dress. It was black and very slimming. It had a slit all the way up until her mid-thigh. It was all sparkly and she knew she had to have it. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She couldn't wait to wear it. Right after that Taylor found her dress which was very similar to the Gabby's but shorter and a light pink, but it fit Taylor perfectly. They bought their dresses with the little money they had left and went to Gabby's house to get ready.

"I can't believe were going to college, Taylor said as she blow dryed her wet hair.

"I know. It feels like only yesterday we were just starting to talk."

"Yea, Do you think it's going to be hard?" Taylor asked with a little nervousness in her voice.

"No,College is going to be fun. Were going to be official adults and have loads of freedom" Gabby shouted.

"Well yea I guess it will be kind of fun." Taylor stated lighting up a little bit.

"Of course it will be, and were going to go to the best parties and meet awesome people."

"But of course we'll be the hottest people there." Taylor said playfully as she modeled her dress.

"Uhh Duhh!" Gabby said giggling.

"Yes I need them delivered to 9216 Meadows Lane at around 7:30. Troy said into the phone reciever. Yes two dozen each. Ok Thank You very much sir."

Troy hung up the phone.

"Got the flowers?" Chad asked Troy.

"Yes I do. Got the ride?" Troy asked Chad.

"Yup." Chad said.

"Well it looks like we're ready." Troy stated.

"What do you want to do for the next hour?" Chad asked.

"Dont know...shoot some hoops?" Troy said.

"Umm sure."

So the guys changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and played b-ball for about thirty minutes. Then they came back in and got ready. Their romantic evening was about to begin.

_Around 7:30 at Gabby's house_

"Oh My God!" Gabriella screamed.

"What?" Taylor screamed back waddling into the living room as fast her she could go in her dress.

"Look at that." Gabby said pointing at what the delivery man had just brought.

"Their beautiful." Taylor stated wide eyed.

" I know and look their's one for each of us" Gabby said reaching out to grab one of the vases of white roses.

Gabby opened up the card in hers which read,

_Dear Gabby,_

_From the first time I met you I knew that you were the one for me _

_I knew that we would spend our lives together_

_And even though we've been through good and bad _

_I hope you know that I will always be there for you _

_You make my life feel useful and that your an angel that made my life complete_

_On one of the roses there's a small silver ring _

_That ring is a promise ring and if you put it on you accept to promise me that when were old enough _

_You will marry me and we will have a wonderful like together _

_So hopefully at dinner tonight I will see you wearing that ring and be the happiest man alive_

_I Love You Gabriella Montez and always will_

_Love,_

_Troy_

Gabby's eyes swelled up with tears as she read the note. She closed the card and set it down in up right position on her landing above the fire place where a bunch of other cards from Troy were held. Then she looked through the roses and found the ring that Troy described. It was silver and had three tiny diamonds and to Gabby it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She put it on knowing that her love for Troy was true and that she felt the same way about Troy right from the very start.

Taylor also had a card in her flowers which read,

_Taylor,_

_I Love You,_

_Chad_

Taylor thought it was the sweetest thing that Chad had ever done because less face it, he wasn't a hopeless romantic like Troy was, and Taylor knew that. So she understood that Chad ment alot with those three little words and she couldn't have been happier. She couldn't wait to see him and give him a BIG kiss and thank him for all his hard work because knowing him he probably thought for about thirty minutes about what to say.

The girls both heard the doorbell ring and they ran to answer it. What they saw amazed them.Troy and Chad were both dressed in tuxes and behind them was a horse-drawn carriage. They couldn't even speak. Well neither could the guys. They hadn't seen anyone one so beautiful in their lives. The girls hugged their boyfriend's for all that they did and then walked to the carriage.

As Troy was helping Gabby into the carriage he saw a shiny sparkle coming from Gabby's ring finger and that was all he needed to see. A big smile spread across his face as he hopped up beside her.

"What are you smiling about." Gabby asked Troy.

"Because you're here beside me." He answered back.

**OK well that is the first chapter. I have so many ideas for this story and can't wait to write more. But I won't if yall don't R&R so...please do.**

**OK well Talk to yall later. Peace'**

**Britt**


	2. Is He Going To Die?

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone..well except John.**

The couples walked out of the restaurant hand in hand laughing and talking about their high school days.

"Oh remember when Gabriella dumped her lunch all over Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Oh yea. Total insanity dude." Troy said laughing histerically.

"Guy's I really didn't mean to do it." Gabby said in her sweet, innocent voice.

" Aww I know hun, but you got to admit. It was pretty funny." Troy said bringing her into a hug.

"Uhh Yea" Taylor and Chad said in unison.

They walked to the carriage,but when they got there Chad and Taylor said that they were going to walk.

"Tay, your gonna walk all the way to your house in those shoes?" Gabby asked.

"No she's not actually." Chad said as he pointed to a white stretch limo across the street.

"Oh My Word. Chad you did that on your own." Taylor squealed.

"Yeah..I did." Chad said proud of what he did.

"That is sooo sweet." Taylor said giving him a big kiss.

"Nice." Troy whispered to Chad.

"I know." Chad said laughing.

Chad and Taylor walked across the street hand in hand. Troy and Gabby looked at each other and just laughed. Troy helped Gabby into the carriage and then climbed up on his own.

"So are we going to your place or mine."Gabby asked Troy.

"Uhh were going somewhere else for awhile."Troy said a smile spreading across his face.

"What?" Gabby stated becoming confused.

"Driver you know the plan." Troy said to the carraige driver.

The driver nodded and then told the horses to move. The carriage started to slowly pull out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"So I see you put the ring on." Troy said smiling again.

"Yes I did." Gabby said smiling.

"We'll I think that calls for a toast." Troy said grabbing a bottle of champagne that was hidden under the seat.

"Oh Troy."Gabby stated wide-eyed.

Troy poured two glasses and then handed one to Gabby.

"This is to...us."Troy said smiling.

"Yes to us."Gabby repeated.

Their glasses hit and then they drank another sip and then smiled thinking this was the bst time of their lives or so they thought.

Suddenly one of the horses connected to the carriage saw a squirrel. The squirrel ran off with the horse barriling right behind it. The driver couldnot stop him. The horse was dragging all the horses and Troy and Gabriella with it. The horse came to a huge hill and tryed to stop but he couldn't the whole carriage horses and all went tumbling down the mountain.

"Sir can you hear me? Sir if you can hear me I need you to nod or squeeze my hand." The paramedic said.

"Mom is he going to die." said Gabby holding her mom, her face in tears.

"Umm no honey he's not going to die." Mrs. Montez replied with a little confusion in her voice.

"We need to give him CPR and take some mental readings so lets get him into the van and I will go ask the girl some questions." The peremedic stated talking very rapidily.

He walked over to Gabreilla and stared at her.

"You look very nice tonight." The peremedic said smiling.

"Ohh well thank you." Gabby said getting annoyed.

"Yes we'll Im John and I'm a peremedic." John said putting his hand out.

"Im Gabreilla Montez and this is my mother."Gabby said also putting her hand out and shaking his hand in the process.

"Well it's very nice to meet you."John said.

"Umm yes..it's very nice to meet you too" Gabby replied.

"So is it ok if I ask you a few questions about Mr. Bolton" John asked.

"Uhh yea sure" Gabby replied.

"Ok well first what is your relation to Mr. Bolton" John asked again.

"Well he's my boyfriend" Gabby answered.

"Ok, and what were ya'll doing here"John asked.

"Umm Troy took me here for a nice ride, you know as something special since we're about to start college." Gabby said on the verge of tears again.

"Ok and can you remember what happened" John asked writing everything down as he went.

"Yes, one of the horses that was pulling the carriage started going ballistic and the driver couldn't control it and all of a sudden the carriage hit the bottom of the mountain" said her words muffled by tears.

"Ok well do you know how Troy got injured and you didn't?" John asked curiosly.

"Yes,as soon as he found out that we were falling he leaned down and put the cusions we were sitting on over my head and then leaned over me"Gabby said.

"Ok, I see we'll we believe Mr. Bolton will be alright but we can't be to sure. If you like you can ride with us in the ambulance if it is ok with your mother but we have to go quickly" John stated and with this he walked away.

"Oh mom may I?" Gabby asked.

"Of course, I'll meet you at the hospital" Mrs. Montez replied.

Gabby ran to the ambulance where John and the other paramedics were loading Troy into the back of the ambulance.

Holding his hand all the way there Gabby looked into the eyes of the guy she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

**Yeah I know it's short but it's summer I mean you can't blame me...hehehe...have a good summer everyone! **

**Brittney**


End file.
